Mistletoe Kisses
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: Hermione Granger never meant to get stuck under the mistletoe... especially not with Fred. FredxHermione ::One-shot::


Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter!

**Mistletoe Kisses: _One-Shot – _Meant to Be**

Hermione sighed as she flipped the page in her book – an informational book of course, but who would expect less from her? Her light brown, bushy hair fell around her light skinned face in wavy curls and her light brown eyes were narrowed at the words in her book. She was dressed in her black robes and Gryffindor scarf (red and orange striped) since winter was coming and it was beginning to snow, and she had to keep warm somehow.

She reread the line in her book at least four times before pulling the information from her head, and learning that the book contained false information and she scoffed before slamming it shut and tossing it on the table before her, earning a glare from the librarian, since, she _was _in the Hogwarts' library.

She sat at one of the round tables near the entrance, and was sitting in a dark red, plush arm chair that she had pulled to the wooden table. Books surrounded heron tall, elegantly made bookshelves, and light from the lanterns that floated above her shined down on her, offering her more light to read with.

"Sorry." She whispered apologetically, biting down on her pink lip and since the librarian knew Hermione as a nice girl because she went there almost everyday, she only nodded her head with a small smile before turning back to what she was doing.

"That's probably as rebel as you get if it doesn't involve saving the wizarding world." A voice whispered in Hermione's ear and she instantly shivered before glancing behind her and her own eyes meeting with those of dark, chocolate brown sprinkled with freckles underneath and Hermione couldn't help but let her breath catch in her throat.

Although it took Hermione a second to respond, she did none the less. Her rolled her eyes while sitting back and watched none other then Fred Weasley walk around the table she was sitting at and sit down in front of her, his flaming red hair reaching past his ears.

"And this is probably as close to a book you'll get without it involving school." She retorted in a quiet voice and a smile spread to Fred's lips because she could in fact come up with comebacks and wasn't just book smart.

"That my dear is completely true." He replied truthfully with a smile and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"What _are _you doing in here anyways?" Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow, "Lose a bet?" She snorted, earning another glare from the librarian and she smiled towards her apologetically.

"Nope." Fred said, quietly popping the 'p', "I came looking for you." He responded cheekily while leaning back onto his elbows in the cushioned chair.

"That can't be good…" Hermione trailed off in a whisper, and Fred chuckled at her, smiling happily.

"That's one thing you got right…" He said while wiggling his eyebrows and Hermione couldn't stop herself from slightly giggling, causing Fred to smirk, but he continued none the less, "As you probably know, or assumed anyways, I've been getting D's (Dreadful) in Astronomy lately," Hermione snorted, earning a glare from Fred, "And I need to get at least and A (Acceptable) on my next assignment or Mum will send me another Howler… Help me?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog look and a small smile in hopes to her saying yes.

"And why should I?" She questioned, leaning forward and Fred thought from a moment, before his eyes brightened and he sat up confidently.

"I'll get you some Chocolate frogs."

"No."

"…I'll help you prank someone."

"No."

"I'll be your best friend?"

"Already have two."

"…Please?" Fred asked weakly, staring up at Hermione since each time she had said 'no' he shrunk a little.

Hermione sighed and thought about it for a minute. It couldn't be to bad… could it? Once more she sighed, this time in defeat, "Fine," And Fred smile largely in excitement, "But we will _only _work on the assignment, no distractions!" She said loudly, causing not only a stern look from the librarian but a verbal warning as well.

"Quiet or you shall study from outside." She warned and Hermione gulped and nodded, but glared at Fred when she saw him trying not to laugh.

"Shut it." She hissed under her breath, "We can start now if you like-"

"Sure!" Fred said loudly, but quickly realized his mistake.

"You two!" The librarian said harshly in a whispered, the grey poking out of her tight bun-ned hair, "Out!"

Hermione glared at Fred while he chuckled and the two of them quietly exited the library, the librarian watching them the whole time, and once they were in the safety of the hallway, surrounded by portraits of many different shapes and sizes filled with many people, Hermione instantly slapped Fred on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Fred shouted, looking over at Hermione as they walked through the hallway, their feet clacking against the hardwood floor.

"For getting us kick out! Where are we going to go now?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed at Fred and he simply shrugged.

"Gryffindor common room?" He questioned and Hermione calmed down slightly and nodded, "…After we get a snack from the great hall!" Fred laughed and ran in the direction of it, Hermione yelling after him and groaned before muttering something under her breath and chasing after him, much to her displease.

"You arse!" She shouted at him while running, trying to keep up with his fast pace and couldn't help but feel the passing students' eyes on her "Get back here!" She yelled, pumping her legs to go faster, much faster, and finally caught up to him once the reached the great hall.

"Arse isn't a nice word." He reminded her playfully, clacking his tongue and waving a finger at her as the approached the large, elaborate archway with dark oak doors kept open against the tan walls beside it.

"Hn." She replied stubbornly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on! I just wanted to get a snack-" His voice was cut off when a loud round of "Ooooo's" that suddenly came from the Great hall, and Hermione and Fred glanced at each other in wonder before walking towards the Great hall and froze in shock before both chuckling when they saw what was happening.

Two first years, a boy and a girl; the girl had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, the boy having dark brown hair and hazel eyes, were stuck standing in the Great hall's doorway and above them was a small, yet bright green mistletoe. If you got caught under one of Hogwarts' mistletoes you were frozen in the spot until you kissed, and each time it would disappear and reappear above someone else – the myth being that it appeared above the couple that was meant to be together.

Both the boy and the girl nervously looked around, and when the girl saw that the boy wasn't going to do anything she quickly swooped down and pecked his lips before running off, the boy staring after her in shock while the mistletoe above them disappeared, preparing to find its next victims.

Hermione chuckled and smiled, "That was adorable!" She announced and Fred looked over at her in amusement.

"That means they are meant to be together forever, you know that right?" He questioned and Hermione shook her head.

"That's just a myth." She said with a shrug while turning and walking towards the Gryffindor common room, Fred following after her, completely forgetting about getting a snack.

"Nope! Completely true!" He said with a cheeky smile and observed her while they walked, seeing that the so called myth didn't phase her in the least, "You know, most girls find it romantic that the mistletoe was created in the wizarding world and used to find a persons true love." He said causally while Hermione scoffed and looked over at him.

"You actually believe the myth?" She questioned and couldn't help but smile slightly when he nodded his head and she laughed, "So I take it you are one of those 'girls'?" She asked in amusement and watched as Fred's face went bright red and he stuttered for a moment.

"N-No!" He finally spluttered out once they reached the portrait of the Fat lady, who was talking with the girl from the portrait above her who was wearing a long, velvet red dress. Her long brown hair clipped back in curls, while the Fat lady's was pinned up and was wearing a dress also.

"It's no myth madam." The woman who was sitting with the Fat Lady said, "I was there when they created it. I'm a _very _old portrait." She said with a smirk, but Hermione ignored her.

"Password?" The Fat lady asked, and Fred quickly gave it before the portrait swung open and the two of them stepped inside of the Common room.

The common room, which was usually filled with students, was surprisingly empty, but it might have been since it was dinner time. A couch sat in the middle with a small table in front of it, and a few more couches sat beside it. Arm chairs sat in the corner with a half table beside it, and the fire sat bright and crackling to the right. The two of them made their way to the empty couch and Hermione waited patiently for Fred while he walked up the winding stairs into his dorm to get his books, which, Hermione had laughed when he claimed he _actually _did own some.

The two of them sat in front of the couch and leaned onto the coffee table, Hermione helping Fred with his assignment (Which, happened to be do the next day), and it had turned out to be a long essay, and it took even longer since they kept getting distracted.

"I'm getting tired." Fred whined, wiping his sleepy eyes and he looked over at Hermione who yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as if trying to hide her tiredness. It _had _been a few hours since they began working on it and almost everyone was asleep or up in their dorms by now.

"I am too…" Hermione finally admitted after a moment or two of silence, "But this is due tomorrow and it's almost done, just finish the last sentence."

Fred sighed and nodded, lazily scribbling down the last sentence while soaking up the heat of the fire in front of the table they were working upon. He was about to begin collecting his books together when he suddenly was frozen.

"Fred? What's wrong?" Hermione questioned, looking at him in worry when she saw he was not moving.

"Hermione… can you move?" Fred asked, his eyes glancing over into Hermione's, which seemed to glow from the light of the fire.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked in confusion, scrunching her light eyebrows up together.

"Just answer it." He pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "Of course I can-" Her eyes suddenly widened as she attempted to move her arms and couldn't, and she looked up above the two of them and she saw a green mistletoe sprouting from the ceiling above them, "Fred…" She warned, and he quickly followed her gaze, his eyes widening in the process.

'_Does this mean we are meant to be together?_' Hermione wondered, but quickly dismissed the thought, '_It's just a myth… or is it?_' and deep inside Hermione's mind and heart she decided, '_I don't think it is…_'

Hermione stared at Fred, realizing how gorgeous he was and her eyes stared intently into his, until she realized that much like the boy from earlier, he wasn't going to do anything. Taking a deep breath, Hermione leaned in and smashed her lips onto his, and they seemed to mold together perfectly and they moved in perfect harmony with one another. They stayed like that for a minute until they needed air and broke apart, breathless.

They stared at one another for a minute, light brown meeting dark and they both knew they felt the same way before Fred reached down and pecked his lips softly on hers and Hermione couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back in, and Fred didn't object. Their lips found one another again, this time more naturally and their eyes fluttered shut. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's torso and held the beautiful girl close to his chest and smiled in the kiss.

They were meant to be with one another, whether Hermione believed it or not.

And Fred couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Hi's people! What's up? This is just a little something I wrote for the Christmas holidays, and even though I haven't read anything like this yet, I wouldn't be surprised if there was! So I hoped you enjoyed it, Merry Christmas, and please review(: It'd mean a lot to me!((:**


End file.
